


Farewell

by luxannnna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, a simple drabble, either way, i feel as though lux would be very eager to please him, i really just wanted to think on how they interacted, i'll probably write more with this pairing im just putting off an essay right now, this is a short one but its alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxannnna/pseuds/luxannnna
Summary: The circular room greeted her the same way that it always did: silently. To the young woman, it was entirely ominous how someone could be crying out in desperation behind one of the doors in front of her without her ever having known. She didn’t care to think on that, though. Rather, she pressed her palm to the cold surface of the furthest door to the left and felt the familiar purr of her magic being tugged at through the walls.He was awake.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> first league work I've uploaded and it's some brand new Hettie (I guess) shit! not really sure how I feel on the topic of Lux and Sylas, although I definitely think it's an interesting idea. I really just prefer Lux in other pairings.  
> Oh well! Here's my interpretation of how the two would have interacted! Rest in peace mid lane. It was nice maining you.

Demacian prisoners were kept, primarily, in dungeons beneath the Hall of Valor. Winding catacombs under the grand marble building held hundreds of criminals, all of which either punished for their crimes or on a waiting list to face such a feat.

Mages, however, faced a different treatment.

Inside the Citadel, a curved staircase led to a dome of seven or eight doors. Each one looked the same, edged with fine gold and holding a sliver of a window at their center. The walls of each room were dense, so much so that what could be happening on the other side could never be heard by a bystander. The rooms were constructed to contain the most powerful of spellcasters. They were built to nestle all of Demacia’s petty fears and silly taboos into a corner where they could be forgotten.

Lux had never liked the way that the metal of her armored boots clinked. You could only ever hear it when it was quiet, but it was persistent and absolutely obnoxious. Much to her dismay, there were few things to drown out the sound of metal tapping metal as she marched up the staircase towards the mage chambers, and even less to prevent the soundwaves from bouncing off of the cold marble and reminding her, again, of the heavy shoes she wore. She would have preferred to pad up these stairs in her riding boots, which were leather and worn enough that they were negotiably the most comfortable footwear she owned, however she (with a name as noble as her own) was not allowed to be seen anywhere near the Citadel without her proper armor on. 

The circular room greeted her the same way that it always did: silently. To the young woman, it was entirely ominous how someone could be crying out in desperation behind one of the doors in front of her without her ever having known. She didn’t care to think on that, though. Rather, she pressed her palm to the cold surface of the furthest door to the left and felt the familiar purr of her magic being tugged at through the walls.

He was awake.

Lux fiddled with the knob for a moment, always hesitant when it came to opening such a dangerous door. Yes, she had permission to be here, however it was for no more than an hour and for nothing other than delivering necessities to the prisoners. It was a job she had volunteered for, mostly out of her own curiosity, and argued with her parents over for close to an hour. Even she was amazed at the fact that she was granted access to such a dangerous part of the castle, but Lux figured Jarvan (her Jarvan, the one who grinned like a madman when he learned she was a mage) had some sort of say in it. Either way, it had been decided that a happy face couldn’t hurt the captive mages if she wanted to help out that badly.

The hinges creaked as she pushed through and into the room, and she was met by the same sideways smirk that she had been seeing for the past month. Sylas didn’t say anything as she entered, only watched as Lux turned and made a point of shutting the door behind her, lingering for a moment to gaze out of the small window and at the staircase behind it as if reconsidering her decision. 

“Good afternoon, Luxanna,” the woman in question turned at the sound of the voice behind her and offered a smile in response. 

“To you as well!” Lux began rummaging through the satchel at her hip as she spoke, searching for the things she had brought for him specifically. “The weather has been so wonderful recently, what with the end of Winter and all. It felt so nice to have the sun shining on my face again.”

“I’m sure.”

Lux smiled apologetically, the fact that Sylas hadn’t felt true sunlight in upwards of fifteen years having slipped her mind. She tugged a large, worn book free from the leather of her bag, alongside a rock and a few pieces of wrinkled paper. The shackled man eyed the objects as she handled them.

“I brought the tome you’d asked for,” she huffed, laying the afformented book down on the ground. Lux sat in front of it, directly opposite to where Sylas stood staring, and crossed her legs. She held the rock up between two fingers and grinned in an almost giddy fashion. “I also managed a piece of petricite! It’s for me to hold on to, of course, but I think with my resources I could get twice the information in half the time!”

Sylas blinked at her, his head tilting with what appeared to be skepticism. Of course, it didn’t do anything to deter Lux. She simply kept speaking.

“I’ve already begun looking into it,” she babbled, holding up the pieces of paper for him to see. “I spoke to Galio - he’s how I got this petricite - and gathered some intel there, as well as from more simple sources that give intel on how the material works without magic. I feel like we should cover more than just it’s arcane uses and-”

“Well done, little light,” Sylas interrupted. Lux halted immediately and nodded in response, happy to have gotten his approval. The mage picked up the tome. It had seemed so large in Lux’s tiny hands, but in his it seemed much smaller. The effort that it took to thumb through a book with shackles as heavy as those that Sylas bore was great, but it was nothing he was unused to, and the man skimmed through it eagerly. 

"I'm not entirely sure what all is in that," Lux began, hey eyes trained on the large book in her comapnion's hands. "I didn't have a chance to do much more than check the title, and I know you told me that it would probably be a bad idea to read it in case anyone were to ask me about the contents-"

"You did wonderful, Luxanna," Sylas interrupted, again, his voice clearly distant and attention still wholly focused on the text in front of him. Lux beamed regardless.

They sat in silence for a while. Sylas continued to tear through the tome as Lux read over her notes. She got up to inspect the larger pieces of petricite that made up the shackles of the man beside her a few times, writing down observations as she went, but neither of them said anything. The quiet was peaceful, only interrupted by the occasional scratch of pen or rustling of paper. Lux had always appreciated the visits like this; the ones in which there was little conversation, but simply the company of someone who was like her. Sylas understood her, she knew that for a fact. The Lightweavers were kind and all, but none of them seemed to really understand how brutal Demacia could be to mages. Here, in the company of one who defined the oppression against magic users, Lux felt as though her struggle to be accepted by her family wasn't something that nobody understood.

Here, beside Sylas, she felt safe.

Lux blinked, coming to the realization that she'd been staring. The blue of Sylas' eyes bore back into hers as she snapped out of her daze. Rather than dropping the contact however, Lux rose to her feet and stepped toward him. 

"I ought to say goodbye," she mused, taking another step, "It's been quite a while, and those stairs do take a while to descend."

"Then say it," Sylas rose as well, the rustling of his shackles as he moved seemingly drowned out by the gaze Lux held with him.

She stood directly in front of Sylas, her head tilted up to maintain their eye contact and a small smile dancing across her lips. She reached out and rested a hand against his shoulder, feeling the tickle of her magic rushing up to her palms as it sensed the contact with the other mage. She raised herself up on the tip of her toes and grazed her lips against Sylas' cheek before turning on her heel and pacing towards the doorway. Lux didn't turn until she had her hand against the knob, and even then it was merely a gaze over her shoulder.

"Farewell," she hummed, a smile chasing the words as she pushed the door open. The response that followed was quiet, seemingly taken aback.

 

"Goodbye, my little light."


End file.
